Everyone Meets Ash
by Non Malum
Summary: Hello. Ash is the god of Oases and Set's opposite. What happens when the group of friends and acquaintances come acroos him during the last battle while looking for Apophis. Oh the horrors that they shall see today...


**Author's Note: I don't own any characters or the Kane Chronicles**

Set led the way through the desert ignoring Sadie as, for the 500th time; she asked if they were there yet. Set stopped, and Sadie ran into him. Carter saw Set stop and stopped farther back with Bast, Amos, Anubis, Nephthys, Horus, Osiris and Isis.

"Okay… NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET! DO YOU SEE A GIANT SNAKE BATTLING A SENILE RA? NO! SO…WE…AREN'T…THERE…YET!" Set growled though clenched teeth, as Sadie backed up.

"Okay! I'm just bored! I mean, can't we run into SOMEONE?" Sadie asked, twirling her hair in boredom.

"No one enters my domain without my knowing… So NO, we can't run into someone," Set said, continuing with the walking as everyone huffed in annoyance.

As they continued on, suddenly Sadie noticed a green dot on the horizon to the west. She tapped Set on the shoulder, and pointed it out.

"What's that?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing…" Set lied, continuing on.

"It's an oasis," Nephthys said simply, causing Set to frown.

"Shh! He'll hear you! And he's more annoying than Horus!" Set said, clamping a hand over Nephthys' mouth.

"Impossible! No one bests Horus!" Horus said boastingly.

Set grabbed his sword and looked at Horus seriously.

"If you make _him _realize I'm here, I'm going to poke your other eye out and leave before you start your girly screaming!" Set threatened, and Horus grumbled to himself.

Osiris looked at Set questioningly, frowning thoughtfully.

"Who are we talking about?" He asked, and Set groaned, turning around.

"Why does it matter? Let's just keep moving before he hears you!" Set whispered urgently.

Amos rolled his eyes.

"It's probably nothing. As always, Set's just trying to freak us out," Amos said dismissively.

"I'm not lying!" Set said, crossing his arms in anger.

"Sure! He's just trying to psych us out," Bast said, smirking as Set got angrier.

"Looks like Set just can't control his lies!" Isis said, poking her bottom lip out and looking at Set, "Do you need professional help?"

Anubis and Carter laughed when Set screamed in frustration.

"I'm not lying!" Set screamed, frowning when everyone laughed.

"Sure!" Anubis and Carter said, stopping when they heard someone call out.

"Cousin Seth? Is that you?" Said a young male voice from the oasis.

"Oh great!" Set said, looking around before sinking into the sand, "I was never here!"

Sadie rolled her eyes and turned around, coming face to, well, abs, with a young man wearing a green and blue skirt, no shirt, and a pair of loose sandals. She looked at his face and noticed how much he looked like Set, except for the green hair.

"Set?" Sadie asked, and the man smiled, laughing.

"No silly!" The man said, giggling, "I'm Ash! The god of oases, and Set's cousin, twice removed from life by Set himself!"

Everyone glanced around, thinking about how Set had acted suddenly made sense.

Ash suddenly reached into the sand and pulled out Set, smiling happily.

"Found you!" Ash yelled in happiness, "You sure play Hide and Go Seek well! It took me a millennium to find you! Have you played this game before?"

Set groaned and pried Ash off of him. Everyone was smiling and raising their eyebrows at Set and Ash.

"So… How are you two related?" Anubis asked, wondering how directly he was related to this strange god.

"Well, the Egyptians made him to explain oases… Some think he is really me, Set, but that's not true… You see… We're kinda… Almost… Like Twins…" Set said, grinning as Anubis' face fell, "But we call each other cousins…"

"Hey, Ash! Have you met your Nephew yet?" Set said, pointing out Anubis to Ash, whose face brightened.

"Nephew Anubis!" Ash cheered, hugging Anubis gleefully, "I can't wait to get to know you and stuff!"

Anubis groaned and Set smiled as if he had just won the lottery.

"Hey Ash, why don't you get to know Anubis on the way back to defeat Apophis?" Set asked, trying to seem friendly, smiling as Ash's face lit up.

"YAY! We're like gonna be Best Friends and stuff! We can give each other makeovers and share secrets!" Ash cheered, linking arms with Anubis and skipping forward as the group walked onwards, laughing silently at Anubis' predicament.

Nephthys walked next to Set and shared in his mirth.

"Maybe Ash isn't so bad after all…" Set said, smirking.

Nephthys agreed through her laughter.

**Author's Note: Ash is actually a real Egyptian god and such. **

**http :/ en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Ash _ (god)**

**For some reason, Ash always came out kinda… well, gay to me… Ever since someone found that it said that he loved Set or something like that XD**

**(Kinda reminds me of Beiber for some weird reason, maybe Beiber's his host.)**


End file.
